


Copfucker

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Bukkake, Cheesy Dialogue, Humiliation, Light Choking, M/M, Pining, Prompt Fic, Uniform Kink, a bit of bondage sorta?, fry being very very angry, maso!sub!bender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Plays out during the confrontation in 'Law and Oracle', obviously changed up to turn it into a 70s porno.





	Copfucker

They both knew that this heist was going to happen. Which didn't make it any less exciting. Bender had actually been looking forward to this, ever since Fry has told him he would do it. 

It was lonely at work without his best friend keeping him company. He never had been aware of how he made his miserable life more endurable, even if it was pretty obvious in hindsight. It just so happened that he wasn't really close to anyone but Fry and wasn't really interested to widen his circle of friends as well. It was his own fault that he couldn't stand work without Fry, he knew that, but anyone else just didn't measure up to him. Nobody was as stupid, funny, entertaining and pathetically caring like he was. At least he saw him at home sometimes, even if he was doing a lot of over-hours. 

And it was just weird that he was now wearing a freaking police uniform of all things. Fry in his usual baggy clothes was already pretty cute. Him in his ridiculous delivery boy uniform was even better, his calves exposed like that, the shorts clinging to his butt. But Fry in a police uniform? Bender hadn't expected to react so strongly to this. Leela obviously was into it, but for Bender it was so much worse and had so many different reasons. Well, mainly it was because he was always on the lookout for the pigs, his mind associating them with excitement and thrill. So the view of his attractive best friend in one of those uniforms had sent his circuits into a frenzy. 

Half the reason he even did that heist despite knowing he would be caught was because he knew it would be Fry catching him. It would be Fry he would have to stand up against, run away from and maybe he would even have to surrender to him. He shuddered at that thought while he was making his way through Hedonism Bot's wine cellar. He wondered if Fry was already here, watching him, and if this wasn't an arousing thought, he didn't know what was. 

It didn't take long until he found the Maltese Liquor, after he got rid of the guard dog. He lit his cigar with an explosive, puffing some smoke against the Liquor to see the invisible safe around it. He was so near and he could swear he could feel Fry's gaze prickling at his neck. He chuckled and almost blew himself up, but switched the TNT and cigar in time to finally open the safe violently. He picked the bottle up in triumph when Fry came out of the shadows at last, gun pointed at him. 

"Put the bottle back!" 

The robot swung around, grinning at his stupidly hot friend. 

"We both know I won’t do that!" 

He taunted him, wiggling the bottle in his grip. 

"Either you gonna shoot me, or I'm gonna spray whipped cream in your eyes and walk outta here like a big shot!" 

Fry's eyes narrowed, which made Bender shudder internally. God, Fry was freaking stunning when he was serious like that. 

"Are you sure there isn't another option?" 

He mumbled and Bender could've sworn he saw the tiniest hint of a smirk on his face. Was he enjoying this too?? He wondered how far Fry would go and if he would actually shoot him. He got ready to jump to the side and get his whipped cream out but Fry's training showed when a taser suddenly pierced his chest. 

Blue lightning and sounds of sparks, the smell of ozone in the air and Bender went down, unable to control his limbs. The liquor fell out of his grip but got caught in time by Fry's gloved hand. 

Bender looked up to him, his body still numb but his mind on fire. It just got better and better. Fry towered over him, his hands on his hips, a disappointed look on his face. 

_'Please take me now!!'_

Flashed through Bender's mind but he kept quiet. 

"Don't think you can outsmart the police. We're trained professionals and you're nothing but a crook." 

"Sorry Fry, won't happen again!" 

He grinned up at him sarcastically. 

"You know, I could just arrest you and throw your ass in jail, but I think you need a bit more to learn your lesson!" 

Bender growled. 

"Oh, and what would that be, _of-fi-cer_?" 

The title of authority spat out in mockery. Fry didn't reward him with an answer and instead pulled him onto his knees by grabbing his arm. 

"How about you show a little respect for a start?" 

Bender stared back into Fry's eyes behind his visor. He looked dorky and sexy at the same time, something only he could pull off. 

"C'mon Fry, how should I respect you? I've seen your naked ass too many times!" 

Never mind that he always enjoyed this sight. Fry's brows furrowed and his grip on him got tighter. 

"This is no way to talk to an official!" 

Bender had to cackle at that, feeling how he regained some control over his body again. 

"You're not an official, Fry. Just because they let you wear this uniform doesn't mean you're suddenly hot shit!" 

He hoped he hit the spot, and knowing Fry, he probably did. He saw his face getting angrier but his demeanour stayed calm, professional, and Bender was actually impressed. Maybe the academy wasn't so rubbish after all, he had expected Fry bursting out or at least in tears by now. 

The human was nestling on himself, trying to get something off his belt. 

"Oh, what will mister super-serious do now?" 

Fry turned around, leaned down and suddenly Bender felt his legs restrained. 

"Huh, wha-? _Fry_??" 

Some kind of noose was put around his head, and Fry pulled it tight. Bender's optics were shooting around nervously, finally looking up to the cop above him. 

"The stun-gun probably wore off by now; can't have you run away from me. I'm not done with you yet." 

Bender gulped, jumpiness, fear and excitement in him. He wondered if Fry could read his mind because it was getting dangerously close to his wildest fantasies by now. Fry pulled at the string around his head and Bender jerked backward. 

"Any more smartass comments?" 

Ooooh, he was angry. Very angry. And Bender loved it. 

"Did you have hotdogs for lunch? You've got a mustard stain there." 

"Done yet?" 

"Why're asking the criminal this, shouldn't you be in charge here? But don't worry, I know you're used to me being your father figure, so how ab- _uuuurghh_!!!" 

Fry pulled hard this time, he made Bender lean backwards so much it hurts, his face now turned up, only able to see his best friend glaring furiously over him. 

" **Enough.** " 

He said, not shouted, not hissed. Just said in a firm and dominant voice, making him freeze still instantly. 

"You're in no position to run your mouth like that." 

Bender blinked, not really knowing what to say. He wanted to taunt him some more, but at the same time he was genuinely afraid of him. 

"Kay, so you want me to shut up, yeah?" 

"Unless spoken to, yes." 

Bender made an amused sound. His stare was provoking when he whispered: 

"Make. Me." 

This finally seemed to make Fry snap. He twisted the noose so it got even tighter. He pulled Bender's head forwards until his cheek touched the soft fabric of Fry's dark blue pants. He instantly felt the boner hidden inside it, which made his mind go wild like a whirlwind. 

_No freaking way...!_

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson in humility, Bender. You godda learn, you're nothing more than a filthy, little thief." 

"And arsonist, don't forget arson-aagh!" 

The noose pulled on him strongly. Fry may have discovered the only thing which effectively shut him up. 

"Pathetic is what you are." 

Fry hummed and Bender's body felt like it was turning into Jell-O. Holy fuck, Fry insulting him... 

He heated up with the arousal by now and he could only pray that Fry didn't know what that meant. 

"Let me show you how pathetic." 

With that his free hand undid his zipper and he unceremoniously pulled out his dick, red and hard and everything Bender had dreamt about. He almost felt like his optics were forming hearts at that sight. It was surreal, it was wrong, it went against anything he knew about Fry, which made it even more exciting. 

"Jerk me off, you slimy, little criminal." 

This lack of subtlety, it just made him properly steam now, and Bender gulped again. He moved his right hand and let his metal fingers circle around his dick, feeling it twitch a bit with the cold contact. He would tease him, tell him how gross it was or whatever, but he didn't dare. Fry was too much in control. 

"Don't let me wait." 

Fry commanded and Bender listened, slowly starting to stroke him. His flesh felt hot under his touch, and he could see his thighs twitching, but after a few movements of his hand the human pulled him away again. 

"You can't do anything right, can you? A shitty criminal and a shitty sex toy on top of that." 

"How about I bend your pen-ufff!" 

Fry didn't let him finish, instead chocked him again, before he pulled his hand up. Bender watched him lean forward, his optics widening when Fry's lips puckered and he already thought he would kiss his hand for some reason but was positively surprised when he instead spit in it. Several times. 

"You godda use lube, you stupid lowlife." 

Fry mumbled before he pulled Bender’s hand towards his crotch again. Steaming like crazy, Bender got a hold on his dick again, feeling the slickness the spit produced on his grip, his movements now a lot easier. He caressed up and down slowly, watching how it reacted with each stroke, the flushed tip just inches away from his face. 

"You're not even trying, are you?" 

He heard Fry's voice from above. He stayed quiet and just kept on stroking him, much to Fry's annoyance. 

"Go faster, don't be lazy!" 

Bender squeezed his optics shut and did just that, hearing a little happy sigh from the other. He felt accomplished but this didn't last long. 

"And look me in the eyes while you do it." 

Steam puffed out of him. 

"I really don't want to." 

And it was true. He'd rather watch Fry's dick right now, so close and hot against him. 

"And I really don't care. Look up!" 

He shuddered. He was less afraid right now, so the humiliation of this whole situation and the fact that it was so similar to his dark fantasies left him weak. If he hadn't been on his knees already he probably would sink to them by now. He slowly lifted his head to look into Fry's face and was startled by his expression. He was clearly still pissed, but his cheeks were bright pink and his mouth was curled into a smile which could mean anything from endearment to smugness. 

"Good robot, Bender. Maybe you're not as worthless as I thought. Keep going..." 

He demanded and Bender did what he was told. The praise was unexpected and did things to him. He sped up his movements, feeling the heavy shaft slick in his grip, the tip pointing at his face just like Fry's gun had just a few moments ago. Fry glared at him, keeping intense eye contact, making Bender feel small and powerless. There had never been a human who subjugated him like this, and honestly there wasn't any human he would let this do to him. He would be able to get free, he knew he was stronger than the standard issue restrains, and Fry was disarmed and distracted, so he could easily overpower him. But he didn't want to. It felt too good to be put into his place like this and seeing Fry confident and in pleasure because of his good behaviour. 

He sped up his movements some more, rolling his digits over the tip every few strokes and Fry actually moaned when he did that. 

"Am I doing good, officer?" 

Bender hushed and Fry chuckled at that. 

"Yes, Bender." 

He pulled at the noose just a tiny bit, then pushed his hips forward into Bender's grip. 

"Don't let off now, I'm so close...." 

Fry's voice was deep with lust, the first time he heard him like this. Bender obediently did what he was told, wordlessly rubbing him and he could see Fry's knees buckle a bit, his free hand now holding onto his head. He pulled him closer towards his dick, the tip now practically in his optics, Fry's hips rocking into Bender's grip. He heard strained groaning, panting, Fry's movements getting more erratic. Bender braced himself. He knew what was about to happen and he could barely comprehend it. 

A few more strong thrusts of Fry's hips, his grip getting tighter, Benders face practically pushed against his dick and then Fry came, a moan barely stifled tumbling over his lips and sperm shooting out and right into Bender's face, covering his optics and running down towards his mouthplate. It was so graphic as he watched the liquid coming out of the tip, thick, white and hot. It was so much, several spurts landing on him and all Bender could do was hold still and let the human soil him. Fry was barely standing, his hand still on his head, panting heavily. 

"How do you like my whipped cream in your face, Bender?" 

He said, and Bender was about to tell him, when his eyes suddenly shot open to see the inside of his small room, full of steam. His whole body tingled and his processor was running fast. It took him a moment to realise what happened and where he was. 

"Didn't have a steam dream since college..." 

He huffed, while he relished in the pleasurable waves still running through him. He leaned back against the wall, holding his forehead with one hand.

"God, I'm messed up..."

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking forward to using 'whipped cream' as a euphemism for cum.
> 
> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
